


Under Pressure

by AssyPiff



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/pseuds/AssyPiff
Summary: John needs Kayleigh 's help with something personal. Set at the beginning of Series 2





	1. Chapter 1

"So do you mind if we call into the Drive Thru?" John had got into his car at the end of the day, a couple of weeks after Kayleigh had moved to Bury, looking rather pale and shaken.

"Of course not John, any excuse for a brew." Kayleigh looked at him sideways , worried at his pallid skin and shaky voice.

A few minutes later they pulled into the Drive Thru car park having paid for their usual order.

"Are you alright John? You've got me a bit worried." Kayleigh lays a concerned hand on his arm.

" I had to go and have a work's medical this afternoon. New policy for management apparently. "

"And? God don't tell me it's bad news!"

" Well not exactly, but it's not great either."

"What is it John? If you want to tell me of course."

" It's no shock to anyone that I need to lose a few pounds", John looks down at himself in disgust, " more than a few as it turns out. Apparently I'm bordering on the obese, according to my bmi. " 

"That's not so bad though is it?" Kayleigh always tried to put a positive spin on things if she could.

" My blood pressure is higher than it should be. The doctor wants me to wear one of those portable blood pressure monitors. He said if I don't lose weight and get my blood pressure under control I'll end up like Dave Thompson. "

"Three stents and he's only fifty-one. " Kayleigh echoes Elsie's words.

"That's no age..." They said in unison.

" But you're not at that stage yet? We can do something about it. It's not too late yet!"

John turns to look at Kayleigh properly for the first time, too ashamed of himself to look at her until now.

"We?" 

" I'd like to help if you'll let me? "

"You want to help me? How are you going to do that?"

" I've been on a diet the whole of my adult life. I'd say I know a fair bit about it. " She takes hold of his arm again, "You're my friend John, of course I want to help you!" 

"I'd appreciate that, Kayleigh. You won't say anything though?"

" Don't worry, it'll be our little secret. You find all the info from the doctor and I'll draw us up a plan. "

"Us?"

" I could do with losing a few pounds. You still haven't seen my muffin top! "

"Eh? Will you please tell me what that is? I'm wondering all sorts here! "

"Oh John! It's the roll of fat you get above your waistline. You know they used to say...if you can pinch more than an inch."

" Ah gotcha. I can pinch a few handfulls here. " John pats his belly shame-faced.

"You know what John? I like you just as you are. You'll get no fat-shaming from me. So you lay off yourself OK! We both know how you've got to this. Totally understandable, comfort eating after Charlotte and then your dad. So now we have to change those habits. And now if you're upset you've got me to talk to. "

John looks at Kayleigh with watery eyes. How did he get so lucky as to have Kayleigh for a friend? 

"Thanks Kayleigh." He takes her hand and squeezes it. This is as much as he can do to express just how much he appreciates her offer and her kindness. 

"Hey, this'll be fun! It'll be so great to have a training partner." Kayleigh's enthusiasm takes over and she claps her hands.

John groans and pulls a face, but secretly he is pleased. He never expected that Kayleigh would offer to help him, he expected to be put on a god-awful diet that made him miserable and hungry all the time. This might actually be alright.  
Kayleigh was beyond thrilled on a number of levels. The fact that John had confided in her in the first place was a big thing. Then he was letting her help. She would take this seriously, do lots of research and draw up a diet and exercise plan. She would have to start slowly so as not to scare him off. What it would mean though was that Kayleigh had found a ready-made excuse to spend time with John outside work. 

A few days later John texted Kayleigh first thing in the morning to remind her that he had an early appointment with the nurse to have his blood pressure monitor fitted. He wanted her to be ready for them to set off immediately so they wouldn't be late for work. He was assured by the nurse at his local surgery that as long as he kept his jacket on, no-one would be none the wiser that he was wearing the devise. The last thing he wanted was for that to go round the store. 

The next day John is back at the surgery to give the devise back and to see his doctor about the read out from the monitor. 

"Hmm, so we need to get your blood pressure down John. Overall too high but there seem to be significant spikes during the day."

" Oh really? When were they? "

"Eight-sixteen am, ten-thirty, twelve- fifteen, two forty-five, ten past five..."  
" Ah... " John's desperately trying to think back over his day the day before to pin down what had caused his blood pressure spikes.

"Well now, two forty-five was in the middle of a meeting with Dave Thompson, my boss." He shrugged at the doctor to indicate his boss was a numpty. " Ten-thirty I was on the shop floor...and the other times...oh!"

John had a realisation, right there in front of his doctor. He grinned to himself, looking a little embarrassed. 

"And the other times?" Dr Palin prompted.

" Oh um, traffic I reckon. " He's not about to let on that it was in fact his car share buddy causing his blood pressure to do cartwheels reflecting what she was doing to his heart. At ten thirty he had been in the shop floor and had caught a glimpse of Kayleigh tempting the customers with her Dairy Lee Dunkers.

The rest of the appointment was spent with John being given information on weight loss, exercise and relaxation. John couldn't help grinning though, if he had to wear the monitor again, he'd better come up with a better excuse than traffic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John breaks the news of his new regime to his mum and Nana Rose.

"So, our John, what did the Doctor say?" 

John had gone round to his mum's for Sunday dinner as was traditional in the Redmond family and was being interrogated by his mum and Nana Rose.

"This'll be the last time in a while I'll be able to eat all this," John replied ruefully.  
He's just eaten his way through his mum's enormous roast chicken dinner, four veg not including roast potatoes and Yorkshire puddings, followed by treacle pud and custard.

"Surely not our John?!" Nana Rose is aghast at this news.

" I have to lose at least two stone, that might sort my blood pressure out, if not I'll have to go on the tablets. "

"How are you going to do it?" John's mum is bustling around setting out tea and cakes into the kitchen table.

" Not eating that lot for a start! I'll have to go on a diet and do some exercise. " 

Surprisingly John isn't looking as glum as they had expected. They both knew that John liked his food and despised exercise. So why wasn't he swearing and bemoaning his fate? Ah here's the reason, Deirdre and Nana Rose smile at each other knowingly as John starts to tell them about Kayleigh 's offer.

"My friend Kayleigh, from work, has offered to help me, draw me up a diet and exercise plan. Well, she's going to do one for both of us, though there's nothing to her. "

"You'll be coming with me to Zumba on Tuesday?" This idea amused John's mum considerably.

" No I will not! I thought I might pop up to the leisure centre to see about booking up some swimming sessions. Maybe go twice a week? "

"You'll be going swimming with Kayleigh?"

" No Nana, I will not! She has aquaphobia! I'll be doing this all by myself! In fact I don't think I'll tell Kayleigh about this. " John has a thoughtful expression.

Deirdre and Rose smile at each other while John pulls out his phone to look up the lane swimming times at the leisure centre.

Meanwhile Sunday in the Price/Kitson household was spent by the Prices over at Steve's parents not too far away in Bury while Kayleigh got to work on her health plan for her and John. She gave some thought to the exercise they might do together, quickly dismissing swimming and Sh'Bam, knowing that neither would enjoy the other's activity. The only thing she could think was walking, taking Misty for a walk would be good, gentle exercise, while giving them valuable time to spend pleasantly together. She wondered whether one evening in the week and once at the weekend would be enough. She would suggest it to John and see what his reaction would be.

Next she started on a healthy eating plan. It was no good for John to feel starved, that would make him miserable and less likely to stick to it. She thought about all things she knew he liked and what she could swop for a healthy alternative. Next she thought about how they could do this together. Bringing in a lunch every other day for both of them might work, it would stop them either not eating at all or eating junk. It would also be less onerous to make up the lunches on alternate days.

By the time her sister and family arrived home at tea time, Kayleigh was pleased with the progress she had made and hoped that John would be as pleased. She decided to drop him a text to let him know she had made some progress and suggest that the following day should be the first day of their joint project. She informed him that he needed to have porridge and fruit for his breakfast and that she would bring them in their lunches. She also suggested that they stop off after work somewhere so that she could go through her plan with him.

Reading Kayleigh 's text, John sat grinning at his phone with his mum and Nana Rose surreptitiously looking on while holding a conversation about the goings on at the sheltered housing flats where Rose lived.

"I swear to God Deirdre you've never seen anything like it! I thought we were just going to the Bingo, but no, Olive and her pals took me to the 3 in 1 club for a stripper night! Well I didn't know where to look. I'm only happy that I didn't win the raffle! Olive won a lap dance, she was all over that young man! " She shuddered at the memory, "she'll never get that oil out of her velour jump suit!"

Deirdre is laughing so much at the spectacle that her mother-in-law was describing that tears were running down her cheeks.

"That's not the worst of it! Somehow she fell on him and broke her hip. There she was stuck on top of him until the paramedics arrived because they couldn't move her, you see. They said it gave the Casualty staff a laugh anyway! I won't be going out with them again, I'll tell you that!" Rose shuddered while at the same time looking exceedingly put out.

John couldn't help himself but be drawn into his Nana's tale and began to laugh as much as his mum. Nana Rose was less than impressed at her friend's lewd behaviour and really couldn't see why they were holding their stomachs and groaning. It was not a matter of hilarity as far as she could see.

"What had you smiling away at your phone, our John?" Nana Rose asked, trying to regain some semblance of order.

" What? Oh that was Kayleigh with my instructions for tomorrow. She's drawn us up a plan. I'm to have porridge for breakfast and she'll bring us our lunch. I'm to find out the rest of it after work apparently. " John chuckles as he can see the determined tilt of Kayleigh 's chin as he can see her brooking no argument.

"Sounds like she's going to get you sorted." Deirdre smiles fondly at her son, thinking that this Kayleigh must be someone special to get John to accept all this diet and exercise with equanimity.

"Aye, she is that!" John chuckles fondly , "She has this knack of getting you to do things...I don't know how she does it. "

John bids farewell eventually and heads off to the Co-Op Late Shop to buy his porridge and fruit for the morning and then decided to clear his cupboards of his stash of chocolate and crisps and other staples of his comfort-eating. He muttered to himself while piling his stash into a carrier bag and locking it into the boot of his car.

"I don't know what I've got myself into here Kayleigh! "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of the new regime!

The next morning Kayleigh received a text from John with a picture of his porridge with banana, blueberries and raspberries, as she was getting ready for work. She smiled to herself as she sat down to the same meal, encouraged that John was doing as she had suggested and secretly touched that they were doing this together.

"What's got you smiling like that first thing Missy? I didn't think your face did that before eight o'clock!" Mandy teases, wanting to know what's going on, almost certain it would have something to do with this John.

"Oi cheeky! It's John if you must know! He's sent me a picture of his breakfast...it's the same as mine!"

"Oh good God, you two have got it bad!"

"What? No! I'm just helping him out with his healthy eating, that's all!"

"If you say so, our kid." Mandy carries on with getting the kids ready for school. "Shouldn't you be getting a shimmy on? He'll be here in a minute."

"I didn't realise the time!" Kayleigh rushes around, remembering to pick up their lunch and put her folder into her bag to share with John later.

"I might be a bit later tonight, Mandy. We're stopping off on the way home." Kayleigh informs her as she's half way through the front door.

"Are you indeed, Missy!?" Mandy chuckles to herself, pleased to see her sister so happy for once. 

Kayleigh doesn't bother to explain, just grins cheekily on her way out.

"What are you grinning about? Can't have been that God-awful breakfast!" John is grinning back at her, obviously teasing her.

"Tell me you enjoyed it! I did!" Kayleigh challenges him, determined not to let him get away with anything so soon into their health kick.

"Aye, it were alright I suppose. I'm going to get sick of it every day though." He's still teasing as he did really quite enjoy his breakfast, made a change from not eating anything at all if he was honest. 

Kayleigh laughs at the expression on his face, "You're not going to make me crack the whip are you? What's that look for?"

John has a strange glint in his eye at her last comment, distracted suddenly and a little bit flustered. As usual, Kayleigh missed John's subtle little looks he threw her when she said something she hadn't realised had another meaning.

"What? I don't want to have to nag you, John. If you don't want me to help you, you only have to say."

"It's not that Kayleigh, never mind. I never usually eat breakfast that's all." He didn't really want to explain what he was really thinking, not wanting her to call him a " filthy pig" or some such.

"Oh right, well OK if you're sure. Oats are really good for you, hopefully will keep you full until mid morning. I've brought us lunch, " she indicates that their lunch is in her cavernous handbag.

"What have you made?" John is genuinely curious what Kayleigh had brought for them to eat.

" Surprise! " She grins at him mysteriously. "Have you thought about what you are going to do us for tomorrow?"

" I haven't yet. I only had time to sort out my breakfast and get rid of my stash."

"Stash?"

" Chocolate, crisps, all the things that got me in trouble. "

"You'll need to go shopping then. Good job I've written you a list!" Kayleigh flourishes a large piece of paper at him. " I've planned your meals for the first week, here's a list of all the things you'll need. I don't know if you've got some of this already, but you can always cross anything off. "

" That's really good of you Kayleigh, thank you. "

"This is only stage one," she declared grinning at him, " after work I thought we could stop off somewhere and talk about exercise. "

It was just as well that they were stopped at traffic lights because John had groaned at her mention of exercise and covered his eyes with his hand.

" You'll like it John, I promise! "

"There's only one form of exercise I actually like..." He mutters under his breath.

Kayleigh had either not heard him or pretended not to as she started to sing along to Take That, Never Forget that had just come on the radio.

Arriving at the store, Kayleigh gave John two Tupperware boxes in a plastic bag in the short distance to the back door. "I think these would be better in the fridge in your break room," she told him, " text me when you 're ready for lunch? "

John took hold of the bag, unable to resist peering into it. "I will, probably 12.30, that alright with you?"

Kayleigh nods and smiles at him one last time before they go their separate ways for the morning.

Upstairs in the Management Rest Room, John had made himself a brew and was emptying the contents of the plastic bag out into the table, ready to put the boxes into the fridge. Also in the bag was a banana and a bag of mixed nuts with a note from Kayleigh on a post-it.

This is for your morning break  
Love K x

"I must be bloody nuts!" John mutters to himself as he stows the boxes into the fridge and puts the mid morning snack into his jacket pocket. 

"Good morning to you John! Why are you nuts this time?" Cath Hilton is used to John chuntering away, still amused by his curmudgeonly outbursts.

"Nothing, nothing..." John quickly stashed the note from Kayleigh into his pocket.

"What's with the lunch boxes?" Cath looks at him curiously.

" Me and Kayleigh are on a healthy eating kick if you must know! " John picks up his mug and goes to leave in the vain attempt to avoid the inevitable questioning. 

"I see. We're not finished with this John Redmond!" Cath says, knowing that she will get the truth out of him at some point.

John escaped to his office cursing under his breath about how you can't even sneeze without getting the third bloody degree. Before starting on his work for the day he sat thinking about where they could go to eat their lunch in peace, without the whole store giving their opinions and advice. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to know he was actively trying to lose weight and to be cheered on or more likely heckled and mocked from the sidelines. He knew that he could trust Kayleigh to keep it to herself, and at a push, Cath Hilton, but beyond those two bitter experience had taught him not to reveal anything personal to any of the staff.

Giving him a few minutes to settle but not long enough for him to have got stuck into his emails, Cath Hilton knocked on his door and came in to sit on the spare chair at his desk.

"So?" This was one of her most successful opening gambits, that John recognised only too well. 

" So? I don't suppose this is not to do with those lunch boxes is it? " knowing perfectly well it is.

"You might as well just come out with it and tell me."

John sighs at length, " You know I had that medical the other day? Well without going into detail I need to eat healthier and do more exercise...no surprise there...Kayleigh 's helping me that's all. "

Cath nods in comprehension. "I won't say anything, you know that."

John looked at her in relief.

"One thing though, where are you going to be eating your lunch? I take it you're sharing lunch duties?"

" How do you do it? Are you related to Gypsy Rose Lee or summat? "

"Educated guess...my question still stands. You're not going to sit down with identical lunch boxes in the break room are you?"

" There you go again! I was just thinking about that when you came in. "

"You'd be better off going off site, if you don't want it talked about."

" Where though? Can't exactly go to Costa with those can we? " John says nodding in the general direction of the coffee shop further into the Retail Park where the supermarket was located.

"Do you know the park, ten minutes up the road? They have picnic tables you could have your lunch at. Be nice this weather."

"That's a good idea, Cath. It'll be good to get out of this place for a bit. Who else knows about this park? "

"Oh don't worry, I doubt many of the staff even know it exists, they just go to the break room or to the Costa."

John, grateful for his friend's discretion once again, is able to get on with his morning's work without any more worry about their lunch arrangements. At twenty-five past twelve he goes to the fridge to collect his lunch boxes and makes his way down to his car where Kayleigh is waiting for him, having received his text a few minutes before.

"What 's the big mystery John?" Kayleigh is at once thrilled and intrigued that John suggested she meet him at his car.

Aware of prying eyes in the Smokers' Shelter, always ready to spread more gossip, John hurries to open the car so that he can drive away with as little delay as possible.

"I thought it might be nice to take our lunch somewhere else." John only enlightens her this much.

By the time Kayleigh had got to asking any further questions, John had pulled his car into the car park of the park they passed every day but gave no thought or notice to. At the park the picnic tables are situated along side what can only really be described as a large shed, where there is a cafe open in the summer months. There weren't many people about, a few dog walkers, a few people with pre-school children waiting by the ice cream van, perfect in John's opinion.

"This alright?" John asks as he stops the car and looks across at Kayleigh for her verdict.

"Yes it is! Pity we won't be able to have an ice cream." At this she starts chuckling to herself while unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car. She walked across to one of the tables, taking off her jacket and getting out their lunches from the plastic bag John had passed over to her when they got in the car.

John left his jacket in the car, strolling over to join Kayleigh at the picnic table.

"Would you like a drink? "

"Just a bottle of water please John, thanks. Could you get us some napkins if they have any?"

John comes back to the table with the requested items and sits opposite Kayleigh, who has their lunch laid out and is enjoying the shade under the large green parasol set up in the hole in the middle of the table.

"This is a good idea John, tuck in! "

For the next twenty minutes or so the two friends eat their way through the contents of the lunch boxes. Kayleigh had made up burrito wraps with salad and bacon, a healthy version of a B.L.T with Turkey Rashers instead of bacon, some fruit and a yoghurt. It was all washed down by the bottled water. John was surprised, yet again, how much he had enjoyed what Kayleigh had prepared. She had obviously given a lot of thought as to what he would like and then prepare a healthy version.

"That was really good Kayleigh, thank you." John smiles at her appreciatively.

"You're welcome. Can't wait to see what you get us tomorrow!" 

" Oh it's my turn! " he groans, pretending to be put out.

"Oi cheeky! It's not going to be that difficult...just look at the lunch suggestions..."

"I'm kidding! I'm looking forward to it! I sort of stopped bothering just for myself. But now I'll be doing it for you...well it just helps."

" I thought it would. Always better with a partner. " Again John has a faraway look in his eye. 

" I think this park has a path round a lake. Would you like a stroll round it before we go back? " John offers, to cover his thoughts once again.

"Yes, I'd like that. Here, would you put my jacket in the car with the boxes?"

To Kayleigh this all had the feeling of an albeit casual date, she didn't want to let on she was thinking this way to John, in case he never suggested it again. John was thinking along the same lines himself, also not wanting to let Kayleigh know where his thoughts were straying.

Setting off on the path round the lake, they walked companionably for several minutes enjoying the shade of the trees surrounding the lake and the cool breeze they were treated to.

"Why were you laughing at the ice cream van?" John's curious to find out what she was thinking about to make her laugh like that.

Kayleigh laughs again... "If I tell you, you must promise me you'll not tell another living soul!" She's grinning at him naughtily so it can't be that bad.

John crosses himself, "I swear by all that is Holy I won't say anything. I won't promise not to laugh though."

Kayleigh takes a deep breath, "Well...Me and Mandy and some mates were in the park one summer and were laughing about how funny it would be if someone accidentally asked for a "69" at an ice cream van instead of a " 99"... " she laughs again.

"Tell me you didn't!" John started laughing with her, making up his version of how that went down.

"I mean, who doesn't like a " 99" ? But yes I did, but I swear I didn't mean to...just sort of popped out! I'm making it worse aren't I? "

John has stopped walking and is holding on to a tree he is laughing so much.

"What? I was only fifteen...I didn't really know what it was... I was just going along with Mandy and her mates."

John was wheezing with all his mirth, "What happened?"

" I don't know, I disappeared round the side of the van and wouldn't go back. Mandy had to get it for me! Now you've promised! " Kayleigh says wagging her finger at him warning him to keep his promise.

"You're priceless do you know that? John is chuckling affectionately at her.

" I can't help it John! " Kayleigh has always found John's laughter contagious so finds herself laughing with him.

John, unusually boldly for him, takes hold of her hand and encourages her to walk with him along the path. Kayleigh is thrilled at this simple gesture from him but lets it pass without remark lest he should drop her hand.

" I know you can't, that's why you're so funny. "

"I was thinking that tonight we could stop off somewhere to talk about exercise, but perhaps we've got time to do that now and I could help you with your shopping tonight? I could do with stopping off to get a few bits, if that's ok with you. If you're not busy tonight?"

They walk past an old boat house on the edge of the lake which has a bench on the boardwalk down one side, John guides them to the bench so they can sit for a few minutes to talk about Kayleigh 's ideas for exercise.

"What would I be busy doing?" John asks, half-rhetorically , "that's a good idea, we'll do that. What ideas have you got for exercise?"

Kayleigh takes a deep breath, knowing that this will be the hardest part to sell to a reluctant John. "Well...I thought we should start off slow..." they are both looking down at their still joined hands wondering if she was still talking about their exercise programme, " I thought that perhaps we might get a proper walk in maybe twice a week? One night after work and once at the weekend? We could take Misty at the weekend, she'd love it! " 

John nods in agreement, this isn't too bad at all, and it would give him an excuse to spend time with Kayleigh outside of work without having to ask her. 

"It would be good if we could build up to 10,000 steps at least twice a week. Mandy has a Fitbit that Steve bought her for her last birthday. She says that you can do a thousand steps around the house in a day without going anywhere, no worries. So I would think setting ourselves a target of 5000 steps per day five days a week would be doable to start with. " 

John likes the sound of this, it appeals to his orderly nature and doesn't sound like it would be too strenuous. "How will we measure the steps?" He asks, an idea already firing his synapses.

" You could download an app on your phone and I could borrow Mandy's old pedometer. My phone can't do apps like that. "

"Right, that sounds like a plan!" John declares with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. He pulls her to her feet, realising they haven't got much time left until they have to be back at work.

" Good! What's the best night of the week for you? " 

"Well Tuesdays are out, I take me mum to Zumba. Oh and me and Jim have band practice on Friday nights. Other than that I'm free."

" Me and Mandy go to Sh'Bam on Wednesday nights. " 

"So Monday or Thursday it is then. "

"Thursday." They say together and laugh.

" What about the weekend? " 

"Perhaps we should play that one by ear. Compendium could be booked for either Saturday or Sunday, depends. I'd have to look in our diary. Sunday I take Mum and Rose to Church."

Kayleigh looks at him a bit shocked. Somehow she had never really given much thought to what sort of life John had outside work, even though he had mentioned a few things, and now it looked like he was busier than she was.

"Oh well, if you can fit me in!" 

" It's not a question of fitting you in. I want to do this Kayleigh. " They have by now reached the car park, where John's car is parked. 

Sitting on a picnic bench quite close to the red Fiat is none other than Elsie, who had a small terrier-type dog on a lead, impatient to be walking by the looks of it.

"Bloody hell! That's all we need!" John whispers on catching sight of their exuberant colleague. 

She had already spotted them walking hand in hand walking towards her, but unusually for her decides to be discreet. She doesn't miss the fact that John drops Kayleigh's hand as soon as he realised she was there.

"Hello Elsie!" Kayleigh calls, feigning deafness to John's pleas to pretend they hadn't seen her.

"Hello Kayleigh love...and Mr Redmond!"

" I didn't know you have a dog! He's very sweet! " She says bending down to make a fuss of the little black and white dog. 

"This is my sister's dog Buddy. I house sit for her every year. She doesn't want this wee chap to go into kennels." On saying the word kennels, Elsie stage whispers the word and covers Buddy's ears as if he could understand what she was saying.

John looks heavenwards and coughs discreetly to remind Kayleigh they need to get back to work.

"We'd better go Elsie, lunch break is nearly over, more's the pity! "

"Aye you twos get back. I'll see you next week Kayleigh love! " Elsie blows a kiss at them both.

"Here Kayleigh! Want a 99?" John calls as they walk back towards the car past the ice cream van.

" Hey! Shut it you! "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh surprises John and John has a surprise for Kayleigh.

A flustered John, arriving back at work late from lunch, hurried straight up to his office. The only good thing was that Dave Thompson was at a Suppliers meeting at another store and would hopefully remain unaware of his tardiness. He had texted Cath Hilton to let her know he was going to be a little bit late so hopefully he would be covered. 

At afternoon break, Cath Hilton dropped in to see John and find out what had gone on to make a usually punctual John late. John, has no intention discussing anything further with Cath, he had been working extra hard, feeling guilty that the first time they had gone out at lunch time he was late returning. Looking up when Cath tapped on his door, John shook his head at her and resumed typing away at his computer. Cath grinned at him and turned away, thinking that she would get the tale out of him eventually. An hour or so later, John had finished responding to his emails. He was relieved he had finally caught up with what he wanted to accomplish for the afternoon. 

"Right then!" He mutters, clicking on the link to Amazon, and after doing a certain amount of research, makes a decision and clicks on the Buy Now button. He smiles to himself as he texts Kayleigh to let her know that he'll have to stay later to make up for his lateness at lunch time. She could come up to his office to get his car keys if she wanted or wait for him by the car. John's next job was to text his mum, another part of his plan. When finally he had done all this, he allowed himself a little break to make himself a brew.

Needless to say, because he didn't want to see her, there was Cath Hilton also making herself a brew.

"Alright John?" Cath asks casually.

" Yep, I'm ready for this! " John replies breezily, forlornly hoping that he could keep this short.

"How was your lunch?"

" Good...yeah nice. " John is growing uncomfortable even at this gentle enquiry.

"Do you think it's going to work?" 

"Do I think what's going to work?" John had more of an edge to his voice than he had intended, but he couldn't help but betray how he was feeling.

"The healthy eating? What else?" Cath asks innocently.

"Oh that? Aye, it's gong to be good. Put it this way, I'm not hungry and I've eaten loads today and it was all healthy."

John has had enough of being questioned and hustles back off to his office with his brew, before Cath can ask him anything further. Truth be told he needed some time to digest what had happened at lunch time and needed peace and quiet to do so. Cath has noticed over the years of working with John that whenever he became edgy and evasive like he had been ever since lunch, he has something on his mind, or in this case somebody. 

At five p.m when Kayleigh had finished her work for the day she decided to wait for John outside in the Smokers Shelter. She too had been thinking about their lunch in the park. She knew the gossip potential that meeting Elsie would bring and how uncomfortable it would make John feel. Sitting in the afternoon sunshine, Kayleigh decided to give Elsie a call to ask her to keep seeing them to herself. She knew that she would probably have to resort to bribery, but she had always got on well with her and hoped that the promise of a girls night out would encourage Elsie to keep quiet.

Fortunately, everyone who usually hung around in the shelter had evidently better things to do that evening.

"Hello Elsie, it's Kayleigh."

"How are you Kayleigh love?"

"I'm fine thanks Elsie. I was thinking we're always on about a girls night out but never get round to it. I'm up for a night out, are you free Friday or Saturday night?"

"I'm at my sister's until Friday night, but I can do Saturday. We can have a wee catch up..." 

"Yes, about that...do you think that you could not mention seeing me and John today? We just thought it would be good to get out of work for a bit. You know what John's like...to be honest with you Elsie, if it gets round the store that we went out, I don't think John will want to do it again....and that would be a shame, we had a really nice time."

"Don't worry, Kayleigh. I wouldn't want to spoil things between you and Mr Redmond. You can tell me all about it on Saturday night, love."

"Oh John's here now Elsie, I'd better go. I'll text you later. Bye, bye, bye..."

"You about ready Kayleigh?" John asks as he hears Kayleigh's final part of the conversation. 

"Yeah, I'm ready," she grins putting her phone away into her into her pink phone sock.

"I thought it would be easer to go over to Bury to do our shop, then I can drop you off and get home with my haul." He grins and raised his eyebrows at her.

On the way over to Bury, Kayleigh told John about her plan to keep Elsie from telling the whole store about their outing to the park.

"That's good thinking, Kayleigh. You know I want to keep all this just between us."

"I do John...and so do I. You might not want to do it again if everyone finds out and starts gossiping about it. And...I'd really like to."

John can't help but smile at her, "Really? I thought you might want it to be a one off."

" Are you kidding me? " Kayleigh can hardly believe he would think that.

"I really enjoyed myself John...and was hoping that you did too."

" Aye, I did, but I cannot be late back and neither should you be. We got away with it today because Dave Thompson was off site, but I don't want you getting into trouble on my account. You know how he can be... "

"Arse wipe! I hate him John! " 

"I know you do. But we need to keep this on the low down...ok? "

"You're not regretting it then?"

" Of course I don't! Now look, let's just let me spend a fortune on your shopping list, I'll need to get home to prepare your lunch for tomorrow. " 

They spend the next hour at a supermarket near to Mandy's house, collecting all this items that Kayleigh had listed for John's meals and his half of the lunch preparations for the following week. Kayleigh of course supervises, while carrying a small wire basket of her own for the few purchases she needed. John made a show of moaning as various healthy items made their way into his trolley and he as dragged past the chocolate and biscuit aisles. In actual fact, despite spending all their working lives in a supermarket, they enjoyed walking round together, with an ease and camaraderie like they had been doing it for years.

It is with regret that John drops Kayleigh off at Mandy's. Their relationship had taken a step forward today both felt the pull of wanting to be together but needing time alone to make sense of things. 

"I'll see you tomorrow John. Can't wait to see what you bring us in for lunch tomorrow." Kayleigh waves from the curb as she watches John drive off. 

Having arrived home, getting changed, stowing away his groceries and making his dinner and their lunch for tomorrow, John settles down to watch a bit of telly and phone his mum.

"Hiya Mum, you ok?"

"Yes son, I'm fine. How's the healthy eating going?"

"Yeah all good. I've just got back from shopping with Kayleigh. She's planned all my meals and made me buy all this stuff! I mean what is Quinoa?"

John can hear chuckling at the other end of the phone, "You work in a supermarket, surely you should know that?"

"Yeah, alright, I was just making a joke. So is it ok for you to bring it to Zumba tomorrow? The other things should be arriving tomorrow at your's, I'll text you when they give me a proper time."

"That was quick!"

"I know! I've got a free Prime trial so I get express delivery for free for one month."

"I didn't think it was like you to pay for delivery John!"

"Are you calling me tight mother?"

"Not at all John!" John's mum, and indeed his whole family know only too well what a kind and generous man he is, quietly helping them out in the background, no fanfare required just a mention that something was needed and John would be there, casually leaving them whatever it was as if it was no big deal. Here he was at it again, doing it again planning something nice for his friend.

"I'm only kidding John! She's going to love that you've done this for her."

"I'm doing it for both of us. It'll help. I can hardly do this without her, so it's the least I can do!"

"She's a lucky girl John."

"Nah, I'm the lucky one... I'll see you tomorrow."

John decides to text Kayleigh to thank her for lunch and for helping him with his shopping.

J: Thanks for lunch and doing all this.

K:You're welcome John. I enjoyed it too.

J: I have a surprise for you. But you'll have to wait.

K: That's not fair! You're not going to tell me are you?

J: No...then it wouldn't be a surprise! Do you have walking shoes? 

K: I have trainers. You can't blame a girl for trying!

J: I suppose not. Bring your trainers on Thursday?

K: OK, what are we doing?

J: That's a surprise too.

K: Can't wait!

Unfortunately lunch the following day couldn't be spent together as Dave Thompson had come back from the previous day's meeting in high dudgeon and had called John and all the department heads into meetings all day.   
John finally escaped at five to find Kayleigh waiting for him by the car.

"I'm glad that day is over." John declares as they finally drive away from work.

"What was that all about? Dave Thompson's had everyone on the run all day." 

"Alan Campbell gave him a rocket up his arse yesterday, so he's taking it out on us, as usual."

"I hope you had time to sit down to eat your lunch in peace." Kayleigh had been disappointed to get a text from him to say that he couldn't stop for lunch.

"I got ten minutes." John said glumly, thinking he would much rather have eaten with her than sitting in his office shovelling his food in on his own. He'd been disappointed not to see her reaction to his offering, he'd made a special effort since it was his first time.

"I was very impressed John! I didn't know you knew what couscous is! Let alone make a chicken salad with it. "

"I do work in a supermarket, Kayleigh. I'm not a complete Neanderthal you know!"

"John! I keep telling you that dinosaurs never existed!"

John shakes his head at her, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I probably won't be able to do lunch again tomorrow, what with Dave Thompson on the warpath. Sorry."

"It's alright, I didn't expect to be able to have it together like we did every day. "

"I've got to go and drop my mum off to Zumba tonight."

"I'll see you tomorrow, John. You just wait til you see what I've got for you!"

Later on, John had dropped his mum round to her Zumba class and had collected the items they had discussed. He had decided to call into the Leisure Centre to check out the Lane Swimming times and to book himself in. On his way out he was surrounded by a group of women all dressed in tight lycra cropped tops and leggings or shorts. Among them was Kayleigh and Mandy.

"John? John!" Kayleigh shouts from behind him, "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're joining Boot Camp?" She nudges Mandy to come with her to meet him.

"Kayleigh?" If it was actually possible for John's jaw to drop to the floor it surely would have done. She looked incredible. He couldn't take his eyes off her and her gym outfit, which in John's close observation couldn't have been more close fitting. Mandy watched the two highly amused.

"What are you doing here? I thought your class is tomorrow night?" John managed to stammer, feeling very hot under the collar.

" Caught us! We're here for Boot Camp...and you? " Kayleigh 's enjoying this flustered John in front of them.

"Oh so you're cheating are you? When were you going to tell me about this?" John is doing his best to not leave a big puddle of drool on the floor and is desperately trying divert the conversation.

" Oh, some time...this is Mandy by the way... " Kayleigh responds to Mandy elbowing her in the ribs.

John holds out his hand, "Hiya Mandy love." 

" Hello John, so what is it you're doing here? " Mandy is becoming more amused by the minute.

"Ok, you've caught me... I've booked myself into some lane swimming sessions. Just thought I'd pop round while mum's at Zumba. Oh is that the time? I should get off and pick her up! Nice to meet you Mandy. See you tomorrow Kayleigh." And with that John hustles himself out of the entrance to the Leisure Centre where Sergeant has just come in to assemble the troops for the first Boot Camp Class.

Kayleigh and Mandy look at each other and burst out laughing at the look of shock and awe on John's face. They were quickly sobered by the shouting of Sergeant and soon forgot all about John once they were being put through their paces in the grass area to the side of the Leisure Centre car park. 

"Wow!" Mandy exclaims at the end of the class.

"Yes that was more full on than I was expecting!" She's very glad that John bumped into them before the class had started and not after.

"I wasn't talking about Boot Camp!" Mandy starts to laugh at the image she had of John's face. " I thought your John was going to have a coronary when he saw you in that! " Mandy waves at her very attractive sister in her red lycra gym kit.

"Oh don't say that Mandy!" Kayleigh becomes very distressed, taking Mandy's words literally.

"No! I meant he looked like he was going to... I don't know...He liked what he saw when he saw you in that outfit, put it that way!"

Kayleigh had gone a deep shade of red with all the exercise so the fact that she's blushing at Mandy's observation she hopes will go unnoticed.

"Really?" She can hardly hide his thrilled she is to hear this.

" Oh come on! You must have noticed, poor lad could hardly string a sentence together! " 

"Ah poor John, leave him alone, he was probably just shocked to see us."

"He was shocked to see something our kid!"

The next two days were full on for John, as the past two days he was barely able to eat his lunch, let alone share any time with Kayleigh. Dave Thompson must have had the mother of all bollockings, but by Thursday afternoon he had calmed down and John and Kayleigh were able to leave work on time.

"Thank Christ for that! Let's get out of here!" John declares as he negotiates his car out of the Retail Park.

"Where are we going? You still haven't told me!"

"I thought we could go somewhere nice for our walk. Do you know Gawthorpe Hall near Burnley? Shouldn't take us too long to get there. There's some gardens and river walks according to my mum. She's been there with her National Trust card."

"How lovely John! What made you think of this? "

"Well, I thought it be good to get some fresh air, walk somewhere nice. "

As was John's wont, he had thoroughly researched places within a reasonable distance of work where they could have a pleasant walk and would be open into the summer evenings. He had remembered his mum telling him about her and Rose going one afternoon on her National Trust card.

Arriving at the car park of Gawthorpe Hall, John and Kayleigh both changed into their trainers, ready to set off to enjoy the gardens and river walks. 

"Here, I've got us something." John handed Kayleigh a decorative bag.

" What's this? " Kayleigh squeals in excitement.

"I thought if we're going to do this exercise thing we should do it properly! I bought us both Fitness Trackers..."

" You bought us Fitbits? " 

"No, no. Don't get carried away! I'm not made of money! No these are Fitness Trackers, will do everything we need; steps, calories, sleep, blood pressure, heart rate, sport. They're waterproof so I can wear it while I'm doing my swimming."

" That's really kind of you, John. But don't they need to been linked to your phone? Mine doesn't do that. "

"Ah well that's the other thing," John says pulling something out of his pocket, " Mum's just upgraded her phone, it's not the latest model or anything," he hands her a Samsung S7 phone, " I've set the app up for you and sync'd it to your watch, I know what you're like with technology... "

Kayleigh looks at John in disbelief, apart from family, nobody's ever done anything for her that was so thoughtful. 

"Here, put this on... " John takes the fitness tracker out of Kayleigh hand and puts on her wrist. He holds his wrist up to hers, "snap!" He says mightily pleased at the matching purple of the straps. " oh and I've put some data on it for you. You can just top it up, I'll swop the sim cards over later if you want. "

Kayleigh is on the verge of happy tears, but of course John wanted to avoid an emotional display and her gratitude. To him it was a logical thing to do, no need to make a fuss. 

"Listen, this is for both of us, and a little thank you for helping me out...so we'll say no more about it. Ok?"

He takes her hand they walk together enjoying the peace and quiet and the feeling that there was no way they would bump into anyone they knew this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a night out.

"So what are you going to tell Elsie to keep her quiet?" John asks on the way to Bury on Friday night. 

" I'll just tell her that we have decided to get away from work now and again at lunch times. .. " Kayleigh trails off... "It's a bit lame isn't it?" 

" Do you think she'll swallow that? I wouldn't believe a word of it, if it were me! " 

" What else am I going to say? Kayleigh looked across at John exasperated that he was being no help at all.

"I'll just tell her we're having a lunchtime tryst and beg her to keep it a secret shall I?" Kayleigh knows how to wind him up and threw him a cheeky grin.

John started to cough, shocked by Kayleigh 's suggestion, caught between gasping, shouting and sighing. "What? What would you tell her that for?" 

" Oh John! You're so easy! " Kayleigh was full on laughing at him while patting him on the back.

"You are joking?" John managed to get out between sputtering and trying to keep control of the car.

"Of course I'm joking! Although Elsie is more likely to believe that than anything else."

" But you can't tell her that! It would be all round the store in ten minutes! "

"Not if I ask her not to tell. She's not as bad as all that John, she's my friend, she won't say anything if I ask her not to." 

" We'll see! " John had no faith at all in Elsie's ability to keep anything to herself, but he wouldn't have Kayleigh lose her faith in humanity for the world.

"Aye well let me know what story you come up with so I can play along."

" I'm just going to tell the truth, you know I hate lying John. " This was true, she hated lying but was at a loss as to what to tell Elsie to persuade her. She would just have to wing it. 

"So I'll come over for you after lunch on Sunday. Do our walk then if that's OK?" John thinks it is better to change the subject as they are never likely to agree on the reliability of Elsie.

"Yes! Misty and I will be waiting for you! Do you have a gig Saturday night?"

"Yep! Compendium's got a booking for a retirement party in town. Someone Jim knows. Should be alright though." John smiled slightly to himself, pleased that they were starting to get evening gigs as well as the usual standing about in muddy fields that had been their fair of late.

"Ooh where? We could come and watch you!" Kayleigh was genuinely excited at the prospect of watching John play.

John groaned, "Not with bloody Elsie you won't! Besides it's a private party, you can't just walk in!"

"Oh go on John, please tell me!" She tried her best wheedling mode.

"I'm not going to tell you Kayleigh!"

Saturday for John was spent catching up with his chores, knowing that he wouldn't get a chance on Sunday what with taking his mum and nana to church, going back to his mum's for Sunday lunch and then spending the afternoon with Kayleigh and Misty. He had got his washing and cleaning done by eleven, his food shop for the week done by twelve, (he didn't hang about when Kayleigh wasn't with him), so after a sandwich and a piece of fruit for lunch, John was finally able to have a couple of hours to himself before Jim would arrive to pick him up to go to the venue for that night's gig. 

John sat at his laptop and devised a spreadsheet on which to record all the data from his weight loss project. He would email Kayleigh a copy so that she could record her data as well so they could have a little competition. He has already synced their fitness trackers and the apps so they could see each other's steps and calories burned, but he also added a weight section...how many pounds lost, he wasn't about to reveal his actual starting weight and didn't expect Kayleigh to reveal hers either. But putting the pounds lost gave them a way to keep track without getting too personal. His mum had also told him about from her Slimming World classes, she said to measure himself once a month too as well as recording weight weekly. She found that it helped keep her motivation going to see herself losing the inches and although he merely grunted at her, he thought it was a very good idea. Kayleigh would probably laugh at him for his spreadsheet, but he knows that it will keep him motivated. He'll show it her when he sees her tomorrow.

Stirring himself, John went upstairs to get ready for his evening, a shower, shave and a change into one of his snazzy purple shirts and black trousers and he was ready when Jim rocked up at his door at six o'clock. 

Back in Bury Kayleigh had spent the morning with Mandy and the kids, had given Misty a quick walk after lunch and then spent the afternoon having a leisurely soak in the bath once she had the house to herself. She was determined that she was going to have a quiet night out with Elsie with no intention of getting leathered. She still hadn't decided what she was going to say to Elsie to persuade her to keep quiet. It's not as if anything had really happened between her and John, except for the undeniable spark and the growing closeness between them. But there was the hope of something happening and it was this that she didn't want Elsie to ruin. 

Getting herself ready to meet Elsie in town, she had a quick bite to eat, not sure if they would stop to eat, Kayleigh was ready to go by seven. 

"All ready our kid?" Mandy had offered to drop her into town before taking advantage of Steve having the kids for a while so she could go late night shopping. 

"Yes, I'm ready Mandy. You sure you don't want to come with us?" 

Mandy had been out with Elsie before and really wasn't up for a messy evening as it would inevitably turn out. 

"No you're ok Kayleigh, I really need to go and get these bits for Shelley's baby shower. I might pop in for a swift one if you text me where you're going."

"We're just meeting in the Wethers, I'll text you if we go anywhere else." Kayleigh offered, sounding none too thrilled at the prospect of an evening on her own with her ebullient friend. But it had to be done if she was going to prevent rumours about her and John going round the store like wildfire. 

Arriving at the popular town centre pub, Kayleigh looked round for Elsie, who had texted her a few minutes before to say that she had arrived and had got the first round in. Walking around the pub that used to be an old Post Office building, Kayleigh was oblivious to the admiring looks as she wandered round, there were so many corners that Elsie could have been in and so many people there on a Saturday night that it took her a good few minutes searching to find her friend.

Unusually for Elsie she was dressed quite conservatively and like Kayleigh had opted for a smart pair of trousers and a blouse of a distinctive and classy purple. Kayleigh 's blouse was of the animal print type, which looked lovely with her black tailored trousers.

On seeing Kayleigh, Elsie waved enthusiastically, mentioning Kayleigh to join her. 

"There you are, Kayleigh love! I've got you a cold one in!" Elsie has always been fond of the bubbly red head since they had started working together.

" Thanks Elsie, it's busy in here tonight isn't it? " Kayleigh sat down with a relieved sigh. 

"Aye it is that! I've had to guard your chair like a dragon, I can tell you! You alright?"

" Yes, I'm grand thanks Elsie. How are you doing? "

Kayleigh knew that this topic of conversation should keep them going for some time as Elsie had plenty to say about her mother's leg, her allotment being set alight by some wee gobshites and the troubles in her marriage. It was all rather depressing really, but Kayleigh was willing to listen to her friend get all this off her chest. She knew she was one of the few people that Elsie opened up to, didn't put on a front for. 

At the end of her tale and at the bottom for her second glass of raspberry cider, Elsie fought her way over to the bar for another round. Sitting back down at their little round table at long last, it was inevitable that the conversation should turn to the real agenda for the night.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Mr Redmond?" Elsie was never one to beat about the bush.

Kayleigh let out a big sigh, " Honestly Elsie, there's nothing going on. Well not what you're thinking anyway. " Kayleigh has taken note of the sceptical look on her friend's face and the eyebrows raised way into her blonde fringe.

"Listen Kayleigh, I know everyone thinks I'm a big fat blabbermouth, but if you tell me something in confidence I won't say anything. I swear by all that's Holy!" She crossed herself and then tapped her nose with a wink.

"Just like I won't repeat anything you told me tonight." Kayleigh nodded and smiled back to her.

"When you saw us at the park the other day, that's the only time we're been out at lunch time. " Kayleigh chose her words carefully so as not to outright lie. " This must remain between you and me right? " Kayleigh looked again for confirmation. " John and I have decided that we need to get a bit fitter, you know neither of us is getting any younger, so we're trying to get a bit more exercise and eat a bit healthier. I know what it looks like, but that's all there is to it. John doesn't want everyone to know because he's bound to be taken the piss out of, it's any excuse with some of them bastards! Despite how he comes across he has a sensitive side and truth be told I think he's a bit embarrassed. "

Elsie listened to all this with her head on one side, taking in Kayleigh earnest and open expression.

"That's what the new watch is for is it?" Elsie tapped Kayleigh 's fitness tracker that she had forgotten she was wearing. 

"Yes, John got us those so we could see how we're doing."

"I bet he did!" Elsie laughed heartily, "You just watch what you get up to when you're wearing that! That's all I'm going to say!" 

" What? I don't get you? " Kayleigh genuinely had no clue what Elsie meant.

"Aye, I have a feeling you will soon enough, lassie. But seriously though, you do like him?" Elsie can't resist asking the obvious question.

"I do Elsie. I've never had a male friend like John before. It's like he's a girlfriend...except he isn't. I tell him everything, I can trust him you see. I've never felt like I can trust a man like I do John." Kayleigh stared off to some distant place, not unnoticed by Elsie.

" You do seem to get on well. I've never seen him like he is with you, and I've worked there a long time. " Elsie had definitely caught Kayleigh 's interest now.

"What do you mean?" Truth be told Kayleigh 's desperate to know what Elsie was getting at.

"He's happier when he's with you. He doesn't go round with a face like a slapped arse, sure he doesn't." 

" Really? I hadn't noticed that! I mean I didn't think he was that bad! " Kayleigh felt like she needed to defend John here.

"That's because he has a look just for you, always has had."

" What look?" Kayleigh was kicking herself for never noticing all this.

"Oh I don't know, he's softer somehow. Lighter. Look I'm not going to say anything. It's none of my business what yous two get up to! I'll flatten him if he hurts you I will say that!"

" It's not like that..."

"But you wish it was eh? Why don't we get out of here? I fancy somewhere else don't you?" Elsie drained her glass and looked expectantly at Kayleigh.

" Yes if you like. Have you anywhere in mind? Oh and thanks Elsie. "

"No worries our kid, I wish you the best of luck wee girl. Better luck than me anyhow." She said sadly. " My pal Barbara's husband Bernard is having a gathering in the top room of the Claddagh Ring, I said we might pop in. What do you think? "

" A private party? I wouldn't want to gatecrash Elsie. "

"Ah, come on, it wouldn't be gatecrashing, I've been invited! And so have you! They're nice! I said I might bring my wee pal along, they said the more the merrier!"

***

"You all set pal?" Jim is his usual cheery self standing on John's doorstep waiting for him to get himself ready to go.

"Yep! I'm right behind you! Will it be a good crowd do you think?"

Jim laughed at his friend's dreams of playing to Manchester Arena and not some upstairs function room of a local pub.

"They'll be a good few people there, not a rowdy lot, nice."

"How do you know this fella again?" John asked once he had got himself settled into the front of Jim's van.

"He's a fishing buddy of mine. Known him for years. Him and his wife are going on a world cruise and then they plan to spend lots of time in their garden. When he's not fishing of course!"

"They'll like our set will they? Would be nice not to play to yet another set of boring bastards!"

"They'll get up and dance, no question. Life and soul those two!"

It didn't take them long to drive to the pub, set up their gear and sound check their instruments. They were going to keep it simple tonight, John on keyboards, Jim on his guitar, both with microphones and a backing track with drums and percussion. They had played a version of this set many times, but still John was excited to perform. It never left him over the years, in spite of a few nerves, usually on the way to a gig, as soon as they started performing the nerves left him and he was in his element. 

By seven o'clock, John and Jim were ready to play, they liked to be well prepared. The formal part of the evening was due to start at seven thirty where Bernard was going to be presented with his retirement presents from his company, he'd been with the same small engineering company for thirty years, and his family and friends. This would take an hour or so with the speeches and cake cutting, and then John and Jim would play while the guests were partaking of a running buffet, there would be a break and then John and Jim would play music for the guests to dance to. Their set was to be in two halves therefore, their wedding set for the first half and their dancey numbers after the break.

At just after seven, Barbara appeared looking a bit flustered. She had been making the buffet for days now and was anxious whether their guests would like the food and whether there was enough. She was a few years younger than Bernard and had definitely worn better than her husband. She looked as if she was in her early fifties at the very latest.

"Hi there Jim, you ok love? " Barbara walked over to them both at the stage area and kissed Jim on the cheek.

"We're great thanks. This is my pal John." Jim kissed her in return, squeezing her round the waist.

"Good to meet you John. Jim's told us all about you."

"I wouldn't listen to a word he says!" John replied jovially.

"Well I hope you have a good time, we're ready to have a knees-up once we've got all the formal stuff out of the way. We love a party do me and Bernard! We'll catch you later. Help yourselves to food and drink! " 

And with that Barbara hustled off to check on the other arrangements once last time.

John and Jim hung around waiting for their part of the evening to begin. They hated setting up while their audience was around and would rather wait around than be doing that while being observed.

It was obvious from the number of guests who arrived bearing gifts and the atmosphere they created that Bernard was a popular man. He and Barbara greeted their guests with hugs and kisses and there was much laughing and joking and general bonhomie. Watching from the sidelines John was encouraged that this had the makings of a good audience for them later on. 

As he suspected the formal part of the evening took longer than the hosts had anticipated. It appeared that every one of Bernard's friends and colleagues wanted to get up and make a speech. John didn't see the point really, but as they had been booked for the whole evening, he tried to overcome his impatience to get on stage. 

At long last Bernard announced that it was time for the buffet and with a nod to John and Jim introduced them as the entertainment for the evening. A cheer went up from the guests as John and Jim started their first number. Many of the guests shimmied their way over to the tables where the buffet had been set up and actively listened as they were eating their way through the finger food made by Barbara. John and Jim were used to playing gigs where other things were going on at the same time, so this didn't put them off their performing stride any. In fact this was turning out to be the most receptive audience they had had in some time.

Towards the end of their first set, John looked up to see why there was a commotion at the back of the room by the door. Much to his horror he spied what could only be Elsie arrive with her characteristic exuberance. He saw her embrace Barbara and Bernard enthusiastically and accept a drink and start dancing along to their version of "You Can't Hurry Love". 

"That's all I bloody need!" John thought to himself as he was singing away. 

He looked around to see if he could spot Kayleigh without being too obvious about it. From behind his keyboard he couldn't move much but he kept an eye out for Kayleigh, strangely thrilled that she might be there to watch him perform. He didn't allow himself to think about that for too long, even though they had performed this set many times, he didn't want to mess up because he was distracted by Kayleigh.

Kayleigh hadn't gone into the room with Elsie, once they had hit the cool night air on leaving the Wetherspoons, she was desperate for a wee and had found the Ladies room as soon as they had arrived at The Claddagh Ring, telling Elsie that she would join her in a minute. While she was in the toilets she took the opportunity to text Mandy to tell her where they had ended up. She wasn't sure if it would be alright for Mandy to just turn up, but as it happened Mandy had just got home and didn't want to turn out again. 

Taking a deep breath and putting on her best Promotions smile, Kayleigh opened the double doors to the function room. She was immediately engulfed by a waiting Elsie, who pounced on her the second she stepped through the door to introduce her to her friends.

It was a few minutes before John noticed that Kayleigh had arrived and for Kayleigh to notice that it was in fact John playing and singing on the little stage at the far end of the large room. Kayleigh was open mouthed in surprise, so this was the gig he wouldn't tell her about!

It was fortunate timing. John and Jim had come to the end of the first half of their set and had put on a compilation cd as background music while they had a little break and the pub staff could move all the tables aside ready for the dancing. 

John and Jim strolled over to get themselves a drink and then over to where Barbara and Bernard were still chatting to Elsie and Kayleigh.

"Jim! You told me you were good! But you really are fantastic... the pair of you!" Barbara enthused at them both, hugging Jim and patting John on the arm. 

"Aye you weren't at all bad Mr Redmond! Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Elsie had fixed her gaze on Jim, determined to be introduced to him.

John inwardly groaned, but recognised this as a little bit of payback for all the stunts Jim had pulled on him over the years, let alone all the banter he had had to put up with about Kayleigh.

"Elsie, Kayleigh, this is my mate Jim, the other half of Compendium!" John introduced them with a smirk. 

"You're a dark horse Mr Redmond! How come we never knew you were in a band? I bet you knew though Kayleigh?"

"It's never come up..." John thinks better of saying what he really wanted to say on getting the look from Kayleigh.

"You never told me you worked with such beautiful women John! No wonder he didn't want me to meet you Kayleigh, love! Keeping you all to himself!" 

Jim never really understood why he was unsuccessful with women.

"Fancy a drink Kayleigh?" John really wanted to get Kayleigh away from Jim and himself away from Elsie. 

"Yes please John! Show me where the drinks are. What are you having?" 

Kayleigh wouldn't mind getting John on his own for a bit. She was worried that John would be upset with her for turning up at his gig despite not wanting her there.

Reaching a quiet corner, Kayleigh launched into her apologies before John could get mad with her. " I'm so sorry John. I had no idea that you would be here. Elsie said she had been invited to a private party, I don't think she had any idea you were playing."

"It's ok Kayleigh, honestly. You weren't to know. I don't mind you being here...in fact I quite like it. My cover's blown now though," he laughed.

"Cover?" Kayleigh can hardly believe that John is not mad at her for being there and now he is amused by something.

"You know, miserable bastard Assistant Manager by Day, Rock God by night! Elsie is bound to tell all and sundry about this! Which reminds me, how did your little chat go?"

"Rock God John? Really?" Now Kayleigh can see what John found funny. "You're hardly Hong Kong Phooey you know! Mild mannered janitor by day...!" This is why they got on so well, understanding each other's references.

They shared a good natured laugh with each other, so much so that they have drawn the attention of Elsie and Jim, who nudged each other with a familiarity that was a little previous even for them! 

"It was fine. Elsie won't say anything. She promised and I believe her."

" She'll tell everyone about this! Guaranteed! " 

"Not if I ask her not to! You really should have more faith in people! " 

"I have faith in you Kayleigh." John said just loud enough for Kayleigh to be able to hear.

" Thank you John, that means a lot. " Kayleigh blushed with pleasure at John's confession.

"Aye, well we'd best get back." John was rather flustered now but pleased at Kayleigh's reaction. He grabbed another bottle of water for himself and offered one to Kayleigh.

"How do you know I want water?"

" It's warm in here; you have been drinking with Elsie but don't seem leathered and you are probably wanting to save the calories. .. "

Kayleigh laughed at him, "Alright Columbo! When are you singing again? "

"We should start again in a couple of minutes. You will stay and dance won't you?" He looked over at Jim and nodded towards the stage. Jim said something to Elsie and Barbara and made his way back over to the stage.

"Right everyone, now's the time to get up and dance!" Jim announced. " Barbara and Bernard...would you like to lead the way? " 

With that Barbara and Bernard went to the centre of the room, summoning all their guests to join them, including Kayleigh and Elsie. For the next hour or so they all danced almost non-stop. Each song Compendium performed was better than the last, John and Jim were encouraged by their audience to greater heights.

John and Jim had always had a solo each built into their set. When it was Jim's turn to sing and play his guitar, John, who would usually sit at the side and watch his pal, went to find Kayleigh to dance with. Pulling her into his arms, John felt exhilarated swaying with her to Jim singing the Andrew Gold song "Never Let Her Slip Away". Kayleigh had her arms on John's shoulders and her head thrown back laughing at the sheer joy of the moment. 

Soon enough it was time for John to go back on stage after Jim had finished his solo spot, they sang another couple of songs before Jim announced it was John's turn to sing his solo. Jim set up the backing track and left John on stage ... 

"This is for someone who loves Dirty Dancing so much she has seen it 174 times but this is the first time she has seen me play. I hope she likes it."

John took the microphone off the stand and went to sit at the edge of the stage...and started to sing "She's Like The Wind". Kayleigh stood transfixed as couples slow danced around her, including Elsie and Jim. She somehow didn't notice anything going on around her such was her concentration on John. As he finished the song, he segued into "Hungry Eyes" and held his hand out to her, she walked forward slowly to take it, locking eyes with him, everything she felt in them only for him to see. John wove his fingers with hers for the remainder of the song singing directly to her, forgetting that they were being watched by Elsie and Jim.

At the end of his songs, the crowd applauded loud and long, pulling John out of his own dream sequence. Jim left Elsie and went back onto the stage, slapping John on the back as he went.

"This last song is for Bernard... A long and Happy Retirement mate..." Jim announced as they played the intro to "Freedom" by Wham! The crowd cheered and everyone who wasn't already up got up and danced around Bernard and Barbara. Someone had handed out glowsticks for the last song, which were waved around enthusiastically in salute to Bernard.

The end of the evening finally arrived, John and Jim started to pack away their gear as Bernard and Bernard bid farewell to their guests. Elsie and Kayleigh were the last to go, hanging around for John and Jim to finish. 

"How you two getting home?" Jim asked them as he had brought the last of their gear to the door ready to be taken down to his van in the back car park.

"Night bus I suppose," Kayleigh said doubtfully, trying not to look at John.

" Why don't we all hop into the van? I'll drop John off at his first and then..." Jim deliberately left the rest hanging.

"I'll take you home from mine Kayleigh." John offered.

Elsie looked at Jim and with a wink, picked up a case, "We'd best get these in the van then!"

It took little time to get the gear loaded with four of them carrying the equipment and instruments down to the van. Elsie and Jim occupied the front seat of the van, whilst Kayleigh and John squeezed together in the back, surrounded by cases of equipment. John took the opportunity to hold Kayleigh's hand out of sight of Elsie and Jim. Kayleigh let out an audible gasp at the surprise of John being so bold.

"You alright back there?" Jim asked with a chuckle, "Got enough room there? "

" Yes, we're fine thanks, I just got jabbed by something! " Kayleigh tried to cover her gasp. 

"I bet you did!" Elsie nudged Jim with a dirty laugh.

In the front Elsie and Jim were chatting away as if they had known each other for years. It felt to John and Kayleigh like they were teenagers again, holding hands in the back of the van with their friends chatting almost obliviously just in front of them. 

It was John's turn to gasp out loud, unable to stop himself as Kayleigh fell against him as Jim rounded a corner a bit too enthusiastically. He grinned and shook his head at her and she she grinned back at him as innocently as she could muster.

"Not long to go now, buddy!" Jim shouted to John in the back, having a pretty good idea what was going on.

"Right! Good!" John managed to reply, his voice a little high pitched for him.

A few minutes later, John pulled up behind John's little red Fiat outside his house. "Right! We're here!" John announced, relieved that he could finally get out.

Getting out of the van, all of John's equipment was unloaded from the van into John's hallway by John and Jim with the help of Kayleigh. Elsie was not going to stir herself to help.

"Would you like a brew before I take you back to Bury?" John asked Kayleigh loudly, making sure Jim and Elsie heard too.

" Yes, thanks John. I could do with paying a call too before we set off. Thanks for the lift Jim. I'll see you on Monday Elsie! "

"Aye, goodnight Kayleigh love! Don't forget what I said about your watch!"

" Elsie! Come on John! Make me that brew! " Kayleigh hustled John inside before Elsie could say anything else.

"What about your watch?"

" I'll tell you later! "


End file.
